


Messers Romance

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-22
Updated: 2006-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: At Bill's stag party a prank by Fred and George leads to several romances and a surprise for the twins.





	Messers Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [The Quidditch Pitch's April Challenge](http://astele.co.uk/TheQuidditchPitch/Chapter/Details/challenges.php?chalid=5)  
A/N: The concept of this amused me. Yes, I realize in England they don't have stag nights but this idea wouldn't go away.  


* * *

Fred managed to pry one eye open and he growled when he heard the damn rooster crowing in the front yard of The Burrow. George was still snoring next to him in his sleeping bag and he kicked him hard.

"Oi George," Fred grumbled. "Shut that bloody rooster up."

"You shut it up," George hissed. "I'm sleeping."

"Listen you, git." Fred kicked him again. "It's your fault we're sleeping here in the first place."

George rolled over and stared at his brother, disbelief etched in every line of his face, and scowled.

"Brother." George sat up and winced as the room spun. "You're the one who agreed that Mad-Eye could use our flat last night."

"Yes," Fred conceded. "But it was your idea to test our new product at Bill's stag night!"

"How was I to know what was going to happen?" George scowled. "We expected the results that occurred with our initial test subject."

"Yes, Ronniekins." Fred smiled at the memory of Ron flooing home to confess his undying love to Hermione. "And Harry wasn't that much of a shocker."

"Well," George muttered as he fluffed his pillow and lay back down on the floor. "I didn't expect him to serenade her."

"Priceless, you know," Fred grinned. "Couldn’t have asked for better advertising."

"Who knew Harry knew so many songs?" George snickered. " _All You Need is Love?_ I think all he needed was a good snog."

"Oi, that's our little sister your speaking about," Fred muttered and closed his eyes as the image of Harry snogging Ginny entered his mind and danced across his vision. "I particularly enjoyed Ronniekins’s new method of silencing Hermione."

George grinned at the memory of Ron throwing Hermione over his shoulder, swatting her on the arse, and carrying her outside to snog her. She _certainly_ couldn't argue with him when he had his tongue in her mouth.

"Over all a success don't you think—" George began and Fred cut him off with a swift motion of his hand. 

"George, had we stopped there we might have spared ourselves the agony of the rest of the evening."

The rooster crowed again and Fred absentmindedly chucked the alarm clock out the window. The rooster screeched and Fred pumped his arm up and down in victory.

"It wasn't that bad, Fred." George sat up when Fred kicked him again. "All right it was disturbing to hear Dad reciting poetry to his Mollywobbles." 

Both boys made a gagging sound and winced.

"Too right you are, George," Fred said as he ran his hand through his hair. "We got a bit full of ourselves."

"Right, it was a mistake to slip it to Bill, Charlie, Remus, Mad-Eye, and Kingsley." George paled as the memories washed over him. 

"Bill was as expected," Fred shook his head. "He lure Fleur to the pond while Mum was distracted with Dad. She really is quite beautiful in the moonlight."

George nodded in agreement. "Remus took Tonks to our old tree house and I think I saw him nick a bottle of strawberry wine from the kitchen."

"Whipped cream too." Fred turned slightly green. "Kingsley and Charlie—did you see that coming."

"Don't reckon I knew that they knew each other," George coughed. "Kingsley carrying Charlie upstairs was a bit unnerving."

"You think?" Fred muttered. "Personally I founded unnerving when Charlie called him—what was it again? His big bald stallion?"

"I think it was when Kingsley told him he had a dragon in his pants that needed taming."

Fred and George stared at each other and shuddered in unison. 

"Moody…Merlin how did we get roped into that?" Fred grunted and ran his hand over his face. "How much Firewhisky did he ply us with to get us to agree to help him?"

"We'd finished the second bottle before he convinced us that he and Madam Pomfrey were meant to be." George answered and shook his head. "Never expected him to get down on one knee and ask her to run away with him."

"Never expected her to agree," Fred muttered.

The boys fell silent and they shook their heads.

"Fred?" a soft voice said. "Explain to me again why we're sleeping on the floor when there's a perfectly good bed?"

"George?" A sweet feminine voice rang out. "I'm cold."

"Trapped by our own game," George muttered. "Verity, I'll get us a blanket."

Angelina sat up and wrapped her arm around Fred's waist. He felt her soft hair against his shoulder and he grinned.

"Thanks, George."

"You're welcome, Fred," George grinned and pulled the blanket over his and Verity's heads. 


End file.
